My Better Half
by Scarlet.Footprints.On.My.Heart
Summary: Sakura finds out that her "perfect" cousin, Saki is movin in and is going to the same school as her! Theres only 1 problem: Sakura HATES Saki. Now Saki is planning on stealing everything from Sakura...including her 'luscious' boyfriend. Will love prevail?
1. Ichi Meet Da Girls!

**MomoUchiha: Woohoo first Chappie!**

**Kakashi: Chappie?**

**Momo: Yeah, it means chapter…**

**Kakashi: Why don't you just say that then?**

**Momo: It's my story so I'll say whatever I want!**

**Kakashi: …Anyway… the beginning of this sto-..**

**Momo: Hey **_**you**_** can't introduce **_**my **_**story!**

**Kakashi: You think you could do better?!**

**Momo: Duh,**

**Kakashi: Fine, let's see you try**

**Momo: Well….uh…..it was… er…uhm…and….uh… UGH! YOU MADE ME FORGET!**

**Kakashi: Typical…**

**Momo: Don't you have to go, like, molest a book or something….**

**Kakashi –Sweat drop-**

**Momo:….**

**Kakashi:….**

**Momo:… Okies enough with long intro. Let's get on with the chappie :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto but I'm getting sick of saying that...**

**Name: **Sakura Haruno

**What I Look Like: **I have Naturally pink hair, and jade eyes. My hair is very long and straight. I am very cheerful, and I tend to get on people's nerves. If you don't like me..well.. go cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it!

**Age: **16

**Likes: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Dislikes: **My horrible cousin, Saki

**Goals: **To become top mdic-nin.

**Friends:** Ino Yamanaka, TenTen, and Hinata Hyuuga.

**Personality:** warm- hearted, and very kind. The peacemaker :D

**Why I'm Here: **I was black-mailed...

* * *

_**Sakuras **__**POV**_

"Oh Look Saku-Chan! This is such a cute dress! If you don't buy it, I'm buyin' it for myself!" squealed an

excited Ino. The girls had heard her say this for that past three hours.

"Ino-chan can we PLEASE get something to eat! I'm starving!

" Not yet Tennie! Hang in there! We only got a couple of hours left before this mall closes and you guys haven't bought a single thing!

" Ino, we can't understand any of this English writing. For all you know, you could be walking around with thousands of dollars in your hands! I said

Fine we'll go have a little something to eat, and then it's back to the stores! You can't walk through America in Japanese clothes!" muttered an impatient Ino. The girls walked towards the foodcourt. They had only been here for about a week and Ino was already buying everything in the stores. Sakura sat down at a table with all her friends. Her friends were very different , but that's what made them so close. Opposites really do attract.

First there was Hyuuga Hinata AKA Hina. One word: shy. Hinata had the habit of stuttering, and she normally did It when she was nervous or unsure of something. Her hair was Black with blue tips, and pearl-colored eyes. Hinatacan really be hardcore. Just give her some chocolate and she's good to go! D ( You may want to duck for cover though..) She is currently dating the biggest knucklehead you'll ever meet: Naruto Uzumaki. (I don't know what she sees in him!)

Next was TenTen AKA Tennie. Ten was probably the most complex person. She was mostly a tomboy, wearing baggy clothes, and her hair in buns, but she will let her hair down ONCE in a while, and she might even where a shirt her size…You also don't want to threaten Tennie. Some goofball made fun of her clothes, and well let's just say he know longer will ever feel manly again…..heh heh… enough said. She is seeing Neji Hyuuga. According to him they were 'destined' to me together.

Now... how do I explain this next one? Well, to put it in nice terms, Yamanaka Ino is a TOTAL FREAK OF NATURE! She may be my best friend but she's a shoppaholic! I swear there going to make that illegal one day. Then Ino's really going to be in trouble! Ino has long blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. Ino-Pig is a real good listener though. She swear's she has seven senses. SEVEN! Ino thinks that she has fashion sense and a rare matchmakers sense….( Well, 1 out of 2 ain't bad…) This over-excited goof-ball is going out with the laziest bum ever! Shikamaru Nara. Again this is another case in which opposites really do attract.

As for myself, I'd like to call myself the best person in the world! innocent smile My name is Haruno Sakura. I will admit I can be very loony sometimes, but sometimes I can gain some- self control. I have bubble-gum pink hair and Jade Eyes. I get really annoyed when people call me 'Pinky'! I am 16 years old just like Hinata and Ino. Tennie is one year older. And me? Well I have the best boyfriend ever! Sasuke Uchiha! He can be really cold sometimes but me, he couldn't be any more perfect! Well enough about me, let's get on with it.

Let me explain why we're here. My mom and Ino's mom have gone into the fashion designing business, and they are having their first fashion show here in Konoha. Well anyway, I was black-mailed into becoming one of the models in the show. My mom said that if I don't participate in the show, she's gonna' take my car away! Moms are sounfair! Ino is also a model, but she didn't have to be threatened because, let's face it, Inoloves to be in the Lime Light! We got to bring our two closest friends along with us, so now we're all in Konoha, trying to survive Ino's mood swings.

"Cute guy nine a ' clock." Ino half squealed half whispered. Tennie and I had to turn our heads to see where nine a'clock was. The sight utterly revolted us! It was a really fat guy with sweat stains all over his shirt, carrying 4 hot dogs, and the hugest ice cream I've ever seen! His hair was all raggedy and sweatbeads were visible on his face.

"INO!" I began. " You know, I go along with some things…but some things… just aren't right!"

"I-I think I'm g-gonna be sick!" said Hinata as she gagged and quickly left for the bathroom"

"Ewww you guys I wasn't talking about him! I was talking about the guy behind me!" Ino said with a disgusted look on her face.

TenTen was just about ready to strangle Ino! "That's not your 9' a clock Ino! That's your 3 a clock!" TenTen yelled. When was this girl ever gonna' pay attention in math class?!

"Oh whatever TenTen! You know I'm not good in science!!"

"………"

"………"

TenTen and I just left the table without a word afraid that her stupidity might rub off on us.

"Hey….wa-wait…where are you guys going!? Ino said looking confused as TenTen and I continued to walk away leaving Ino to her thoughts.

Ino looked confused for a moment. " Was it something I said?"

* * *

**Authors Box :D**

**This chapter is really short, but this chapter and the next chapter are sort of like prologues. They're just telling you about the characters, and what a typical day for them is. Trust me there is going to be a LOT of drama!**

**Please vote in the Poll on which story I should do after I'm done with this one or 'One World'. (It depends on which one a finish first)! : I really want reviews because they encourage me to write more :D!**

**And sorry if the updates aren't that fast. Stupid school is ruining everything ! D:**

**With Muchos Koi (hehe a little bit of English Spanish and Japanese)**

**Momo, Uchiha**


	2. Ni Surprises!

**Chapter Two:**

**Surprise!**

**Diclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto...Sure rub it In...**

**Just to let you guys know, this chapter is probably going to be really short! I've decided not to do the 'Meet The Boys' chapter until maybe chapter three. (hint, hint.) But like I said before, these first few chapters are just going to be like intros so Be patient with me! I dedicate this chapter to the season of summer! Summer I wish you were still here because, if you were, I wouldn't have to go to school! T.T**

* * *

**Name:** Ino Yamanaka

**Age: **16

**What I Look Like: **I have long blonde hair that's always pulled back into a high ponytail. I have ocean-blue eyes, and my favorite color is purple.

**Likes: **Shikamaru Nara

**Dislikes: **Jerks who try to hit on me!

**Goals:** To own every mall in the world by the time I'm 20.

**Friends: **Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and TenTen

**Personality: **I'm Shoppaholic and a boyaholic.

**Why I'm Here: **I am going to be a model at my mom's first talent show :D!

* * *

The mall was about to close in 15 minutes so the girls decided to go outside before the rush of people started to crowd the doors. Ino had completed her shopping day with 15 shopping bags, Sakura with two, and TenTen and Hinata with only one.

"Seriously, Ino...is all of that really necessary?!" Sakura asked Ino.

"Is all of what necessary?" Ino asked with a confused look on her face. She really does give blondes a bad name.

"All of THAT!" Sakura said pointing to Ino's numerous shopping bags.

Ino sighed. "Poor Sakura. One day you'll come to your senses and you'll realize how important shopping is! And then you'll thank me for helping you realize that very significant matter! After that you'll probably start asking me if shopping helps the economy in any scientific ways or if shopping help the endangered species of our once treacherous but now humble land."

The girls stared wide-eyed at Ino. Since when did she know what signigicant, treacherous, or any of those other big words meant? Where was the dense Ino that they've know since pre-k?! Like, what is happening to the world?!

"OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GO CHECK MY MAKE-UP!" Ino yelled as she dashed into the ladies room quick as lightening.

Well…it was fun while it lasted.

After Ino came out of the bathroom the girls walked out of the mall.

" I have to catch a cab home, because Neji is sick, and my parents are out of town." TenTen said as she started to hug each of the girls good-bye.

"Why don't you just let my limo driver drop you off?! I'm sure he'd be more than happy to because,…well he has no choice. Said Ino.

TenTen shivered just thinking of the thought of riding in a limousine. She hated being pampered, and spoiled and Limousines were just really weird to her! I mean there is no reason for a car to be that long! (A/N But then again there is also no reason for Neji's hair to be that long but you still date him…)

"Nah, I think I'll have to pass on that, Ino-Chan. You know how much I hate Limo's.

Ino just shrugged. "Have it your way." She simply said.

She walked away and the girls watched her get into the nearest cab.

"B-be safe!" Hinata yelled.

"Buy something for your most awesomest friend!" Ino yelled pointing to herself.

"And if some perverted guy tries to mess with you…Kick the manlyhood out of them!" Sakura shouted. TenTen just smiled and called back , "I will!" before shutting the door and letting the cab drive her back to her house.

A couple minutes after TenTen left, an orange and black Lexus pulled up to the curb and honked. The window rolled down to reveal a boy about 16 years old with spiky blonde hair sapphire blue eyes, and a big goofy smile

"Hinata-Chan, Sakura- Chan, Ino-Chan!" The boy yelled out to them.

"NARUTO-KUN!" the three girls yelled in unison. They all ran up to the truck and started talking to Naruto.

"Hey N-naruto-kun." Hinata said with a small smile and a faint blush.

"HeHe hey Babe!" said Naruto. He reached over and opened the door for Hinata to get in. She obliged, and got in, throwing her bags in the backseat.

"So what's up Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. It had been a long time since they've seen each other. They used to see each other a lot during school, but it was summer now, and every one was sort of off doing their own thing.

"Nothing much. Just been doing a lot of training." Said Naruto.

"Figures." Ino replied.

"So what's up with you guys? Are you ready for school to start?" Naruto asked.

"Who is ever ready for school to start?!" Sakura muttered sending Naruto and Hinata into a fit of giggles…and she didn't know why because it really didn't seem all that funny to her and Ino. What can I say? Sakura just has some pretty retarded friends…

"Do you guys need a lift or anything?" Naruto asked them.

Ino just rolled her eyes and half chuckled. "Yeah right! The day when I need a lift from you is the day when I wear spandex!" Ino scoffed.

Naruto just shrugged and looked towards Sakura. "Sasuke-kun is coming to pick me up, but thanks anyway Naruto-kun." Sakura said politely.

"ALRIGHT I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER! RIGHT NOW, I HAVE TO SPEND TIME WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled, causing Hinata to turn a darker shade of pink. Sakura and Ino just rolled there eyes as Naruto drove off. Just when you thought Naruto had grown up, the 12-year-old boy came back to haunt every one.

A dark purple limo came into view and Ino squealed. "That's my ride! I've got to go home and get ready! Shika is taking me somewhere tonight at eight!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. " Eight? Ino it's only 5:10 now. That's almost 3 hours from now!"

Ino sighed again. " I know! Normally I need 4 hours but now I have to go home and squeeze everything in!" Ino said as she picked up her bags which she had set down on a bench. She quickly hugged Sakura and ran to her limo. "Talk to ya later!" she said before getting in. Sakura shook her head at her best friend. Of course only some one like Ino could possibly need 4 hours to get ready.

As Sakura sat on a bench, waiting, for Sasuke, she went into one of her shopping bags and pulled out a box. She opened it and looked at the silver Rolex that lay there in pristine condition. Sakura had to save up her allowance for 6 months and get a loan from her mom in order to buy this watch for Sasuke. But to her, it was worth all of the money in the world.

You see, next Saturday was their six month anniversary, and six months was a big deal for Sakura. Six months! That was half a year in which she'd been with only this one man! And boy was she happy! Sakura was reminiscing about all of the good times that she had with Sasuke, until she heard a honk which brought Sakura back down to earth. She looked towards the curb and there he was! Onyx eyes and all! Sakura couldn't help but smile at how lucky she was to have him.

Sasuke got out of his black Lamborghini and he walked up to Sakura who was now collecting her bags. Sasuke had Raven colored messy hair, and Onyx eyes. He used to be a really cold person, until him and Sakura started dating. Well… at least he likes some one now.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes. 12 years of knowing this guy, yet he still replied to her with 'Hn'!

"Whatever! So what's up Chicken-butt?!" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"You're really gonna have to stop calling me that." He said as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"The day when I stop calling you chicken-butt, is the day when you stop saying 'Hn'!" Sakura retorted as she wraped her arns around Sasukes neck.

"So I guess that's never then." Sasuke's face was now so close to Sakura's that she could feel his breathe on hers. She moved her face forward but instead of kissing him like he thought she would, she whispered in his ear. "I guess so"

She then broke away from Sasuke with a triumphant smirk. And went back to collecting her bags.

"You little tease!" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and put up the peace sign like she did when they were genin.

"Oh yeah, real mature." Sasuke mumbled, but Sakura still heard him.

"Life's a drag when you can't get your way, huh Uchiha?" Sakura teased.

"Hn. Whatever."

Sasuke drove her home, and pecked her on the lips before she got out.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she waved from her front door. He nodded to her before driving off. Sakura fumbled with her keys for a minute before finding the right one. Then as she opened the door, her phone rang.

'_That can't be good._' Sakura thought. Normally in movies when a phone rings right when you get in the house, it means something bad is going to happen. She answered the phone cautiously.

"Moshi Moshi?" She asked into the phone.

"Little Cuz!? OH My Kami is that really you! You sound so grown up now!" Said a young womans voice on the other end.

"Who is this?!" Sakura demanded. She didn't have time to be playing phone games.

"OH Come On Sakura! It's Me! Your favorite cousin" said the womans voice.

Sakura gulped. She should've just let the stupid phone roll to voicemail. Her cousin was the last person she wanted to talk to. Why was little miss perfect calling anyway?

"What do you want Saki?!" said Sakura through gritted teeth.

"Now, now little cuz." Saki began , "Is that anyway to talk to you FUTURE HOUSEMATE?!"

At the last two words the phone dropped and shattered as Sakura's mind went into shock. Did she just say _Future HouseMate?! She was coming to live with me?!'_ Sakura thought. _'HouseMate!!' _With those two words, all chaos was bound to break loose. Oh yeah Sakura, you should've DEFINITELY let it roll to voicemail.

* * *

**Authors Box: YAY!**

**Well that wasn't quite as short as I thought it would be, so that's a good thing :D! I might not be able to update until next week so I'm sorry for any inconvenience! I'm saving up my money to buy a rowter thing for my laptop so I can type more! See yas later**

**(Psst if you review, I'll give you a Rolex Watch!) …maybe**

**With Muchos Koi (With much love)**

**MomoUchiha**


	3. San Meet Da Boys!

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Meet The Boys**

**The title speaks for itself! :D! Please go to my profile and vote in my poll! The summaries for the stories are somewhere on my profile, somewhere towards the beginning. Read and Review plox! :D **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!! Someone else does…**

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**What I Look Like: **I have messy black hair, and onyx eyes.

**Age: **16

**Likes: **Sakura Haruno

**Dislikes: **Itachi and everything else in the world.

**Goals: **To kill my brother. I'm emo in case you haven't noticed.

**Friends: **Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki.

**Personality:** Emo. Cold-hearted.

**Why I'm Here: **To become stronger and smarter.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I don't like whoever you are. So I really don't feel like telling you about myself.

**I hate everything in the world-**

You seem like a really annoying person.

**-Notice How I said every**_**thing**_**-**

But since you're here…

**-Not every**_**one**_**-**

I guess I could tell you a little about me and my friends.

**-Because there is one person…one very annoying person-**

But don't expect to get a whole documentary.

-**That I like…well, more like love-**

Because like I said before…

**-Her name:-**

I don't like you.

-**Sakura Haruno-**

**(A/N **If that part was confusing, try reading only the regular sentences. Then read only the bold sentences. They don't make sense if you read straight down. You need to skip every other sentence. :D! C'mon! Flow wit me!)

Like I said before…my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am a very cold- hearted, emo person with not a lot of things in my 'Like Category'. There is, though, a few people I can stand.

First off, I can deal with Sakura's little friends, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. I **have** to deal with Hinata because she is one of my friend's cousins and my best friend's girlfriend. If I'm mean to her, they will kill me… not like they could, anyway. The other two girls are also my friend's girlfriends, so I'm stuck hanging out with a bunch of loud-mouthed girls. How annoying.

Secondly, is Shikamaru Nara: He is the lazy one of the group. He will never help any one out, and what he likes to do for fun is sit and watch clouds…like Wth… His hair is brown and shaped like a pineapple…and Sakura makes fun of _my_ hair. Shikamaru is currently dating Sakura's best friend, Ino. Ino is a very annoying blonde that used to stalk me. Now she stalks Shikamaru…I feel bad for him.

Next is Neji Hyuuga. Neji comes from the Hyuuga clan, which possesses the Byakugan. He can see through stuff or something like that. He has dark brown almost black long hair (almost as long as Sakura's) that's always pulled into a loose pony-tail. His eyes are pearl-white, like his cousin Hinata's. He is going out with TenTen, another one of Sakura's friends. TenTen's hair is always in two buns, with chocolate-brown eyes.

My best friend is Naruto Uzumaki. He is more annoying than Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen put together. Naruto is obsessed with two things: 1) Ramen and 2) Ramen. He also wants to be Hokage, and he is know for saying random, stupid things…His head is all bruised up…after reading this story, you'll figure out why. This knucklehead is dating Neji's cousin, Hinata. Hinata is way too shy, and she stutters which bugs the living daylights out of me.

Lastly…Sakura. Sakura is…an annoying pink-headed freak…and that's why I love her. She's different. She has long pink hair, and Jade orbs that I could get lost in. I used to be more of a cold-hearted jerk…until I met her. She was the geek. The nerd. And the new girl. And who ever talked about her like that, earned an upper-cut from me. Why?! Because she was _my_ geek. She was _my _nerd. And most of all, she was _my_ girl. And that's all of the reasons I need, before I go and punch some one in their throat.

Sakura Haruno started from the bottom…and now she's on the top. She's going to be Valedictorian, head cheerleader, and…most importantly… my prom queen.

* * *

But Sasuke… a lot can happen between now, graduation, cheerleading tryouts, and…most importantly…prom. Watch out, because many things...can change

* * *

**Authors Box :D!**

**That was like, the shortest chapter ever, but it was very informative. Okay, this is the last Prologue chapter, so starting tomorrow, the chapters will be at least 2,000 words, or very close to that! Again, this was more of a filler type thingy. Sorry, if the beginning was a little confusing, but my authors not explained how to read it, so hopefully you figured it out! :D Please review, or at least vote in my pole! :D**

**(Psst. Hey, you! With the face! If you review…I'll give you a prom queen crown! :D) maybe…**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	4. Shi Cafe Drama

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Café Drama**

**I haven't really been updating this story as much because; I don't think many people like it. But I'm not a quitter, so I shall not discontinue this story! Anyway, this is where the real chapters begin! I promised you at least 2,000 words app. I dedicate this chapter to kaylan101a for adding me to their favorites! :D! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…someone rich does. -.-**

**Name:** Saki Haruno

**What I Look Like:** I have naturally red hair, hazel eyes, and a fair complexion.

**Age: **16 almost 17.

**Likes:** Tormenting my younger cousin, Sakura.

**Dislikes:** Sakura

**Goals:** To aggravate Sakura as much as I possibly can

**Friends:** Friends?? I don't need them. I fly solo.

**Personality:** Stealth.

**Why I'm Here:**…You don't need to know these things…

**-Recap-**

At the last two words the phone dropped and shattered as Sakura's mind went into shock. Did she just say _Future Housemate?! She was coming to live with me?!'_ Sakura thought. _'Housemate!!' _With those two words, all chaos was bound to break loose. Oh yeah Sakura, you should've DEFINITELY let it roll to voicemail.

**-End Recap-**

"Why?!...Why me?!...Why does it always have to be me!?" cried Sakura as she slammed her head down on the table. Sakura had called her friends after the 'big news' and told them to meet her at the 'Konoha Café'. They were now all sitting at a table, sipping coffee, and listening to Sakura's story.

"Oh, come on forehead! She can't be that bad!" Ino protested, while taking a sip of her vanilla-bean latte.

"…She tried to kill me when I was three…" Sakura said bluntly.

TenTen shook her head. "Don't you think you're a _little_ bit over-exaggerating?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. They just didn't get it! They didn't understand the evil ways of Saki. "Guys…this is serious! When she comes, we have to be fully prepared! If we don't…she'll kill us all! Trust me, Saki is like the devil! She's a conniving little-"

"Hey cousin" A sweet voice sounded behind Sakura.

"Perfect Cousin!" Sakura lied, finishing her sentence. Her tone had gone from angry to sweet, when she had heard Saki's voice behind her. She didn't want her cousin to know that she hated her. After all, Saki **was **Sakura's cousin.

Saki stood right by Sakura's table with a sweet smile on her face. She looked just like Sakura, except her hair was more crimson red; her complexion was a little tanner and her eyes were more of a hazel green rather than a jade one. She wore a dark purple tank top, with a little black half sweater over it. Her Capri's were a dark blue, and she had on purple and black flats. Saki's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with loose strands of hair out framing her face. She was beautiful.

"It's so nice to see you, too little cousin!" Saki said, her smile growing warm and friendly.

Ino bent over towards Sakura, and whispered so that no one else could hear. 'Oh yeah, Sakura…she's a real devil!' Ino said sarcastically. Sakura glared at her best friend and whispered back.

"Just you wait, Ino-pig. Right when you'd least expect it…Saki's going to pull one over on us!"

Ino just rolled her eyes at her stubborn best friend and turned to Saki.

"So…Saki is it? Hi, my name's Ino Yamanaka…Sakura's told me so much about you!" Ino said reaching out her hand for Saki to shake.

Saki side-glanced at Sakura for a second, before complying with Ino. "Hopefully good things" Saki said before she stopped shaking Ino's hand.

"So…are you two also friends of Sakura?" Saki asked turning to TenTen and Hinata.

"Oh yeah…I'm sorry, how rude of me…My name is TenTen, and the girl next to me is Hinata." TenTen said also extending her hand out, which Saki shook.

"Well…I've had a long days travel so, do you mind if I sit down?" Saki asked politely.

"Yes, I would mind." Sakura muttered under her breath. Ino nudged Sakura, before she could go on.

"No, no go ahead! We'd love for you to sit down! Wouldn't we Sakura?" Ino said turning to Sakura and giving her 'the look'.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Saki looked at her cousin and pretended to have sadness in her eyes. "Sakura…look, I know we've had our differences, but come on! We're both older and more mature, now. I'm willing to forgive and forget if you are. So what do you say…friends?" Saki held out her hand in truce, and Sakura just stared wide-eyed at it.

Sakura stood up from her seat and glared at Saki. "You know just as well as I do, that the only person who has truly grown up here is me!"

"Well, apparently not. If you're not going to accept my apology, then I was wrong…you **haven't** grown up." Said Saki coolly from where she was sitting. Sakura turned to her friends for reassurance, but they all just looked away.

"G-guys…what's wrong?! Why aren't you guys agreeing with me?" Sakura asked with a confused expression on her face. TenTen was the first to speak up.

"Well…she does have a point Sakura…she's trying to apologize but, like a child, you're refusing. The mature thing to do would be to forgive and forget this whole issue."

Sakura looked at Hinata and Ino to see if what TenTen had said was true, but again, they looked away. Sakura then turned her gaze to Saki, who was smirking.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sakura said before she stormed off to the back where the restrooms were located.

Once Sakura, was inside of the bathroom, she walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Look at yourself, Sakura. You're going crazy!" Sakura said to herself. She washed her face quickly, and headed back out towards the table.

Sakura saw her friends all laughing at something that Saki had said, but as soon as the girls saw her, they stopped.

Ino half-giggled when she began talking. "Oh, um –giggle- hey Sakura…we were just talking about you –giggle-"

Sakura clenched her fists. " About what exactly?

Saki took this time to cut in. "Oh, I was just telling them the embarrassing things you did when you were a baby."

The girls all let out a soft giggle, but when they all saw Sakura's glare, they pretended to cough rather than laugh. Sakura shook her head and grabbed her purse, and coat and stormed out of the café. She heard her friends calling after her, but Sakura didn't stop.

Once she was in her car, Sakura put the key in the ignition, and turned on the radio. One of her favorite songs came on, but she didn't pay attention. She was way to angry to listen to Avril Lavigne.

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

The song faded away, as Sakura pulled up to her house. She got out, slammed the door, and proceeded to the front door.

"Sakura-chan…what's wrong, rough day?" Said one of Sakura's maids, opening the front door and letting Sakura into her house. Her maid had medium-length blonde hair and blue eyes and was about Sakura's mom's age. Huli was like a second mom to her.

"Thanks, Huli-chan, but I'm fine…it's just…"

"Mistress Saki?" Said the maid finishing Sakura's sentence.

Sakura nodded curtly, before taking off her coat, which Huli put in the closet.

Sakura sighed heavily and flopped on the couch. She looked at the ceiling, and she tried imagining her life with Saki in it. Now, Saki may seem like you average 'sweet-heart' but inside, she was a little evil prick! That 'nice-girl' act just led people on and when the time came, Saki would pull it out from under everyone! Whatever Saki wanted, she got.

Huli walked over to where Sakura was sitting, and she sat down next to her. Sakura could feel her maids' gaze on her, so she turned to face Huli, who had a worried look in her eye.

"Look, Sakura…you know I worry about you…and I know that you don't like your cousin, but please, please try to get along with her. I've seen her 'act' before, and it really is cruel, but being your maid entitles me to not pick favorites amongst the family. I am a servant to all Haruno's, including Saki. So, please, I'd love for you two to get along." Huli said with a warm smile.

Sakura only looked back up at the ceiling before sighing, yet again. "I'll try, Huli-chan…but I'm not making any promises. If she tries anything…I'm not going to just sit back and be ridiculed…it's not like old times, anymore. I'm not going to be the helpless little cousin I once was. No, not anymore."

Huli looked up at her with caring eyes. "Of course, Sakura-chan…just don't do anything that you'll regret later. Remember: Stooping down to her level doesn't make a fight…it makes chaos."

Sakura propped herself into a proper seating position. "Thanks Huli-chan, you really are like a second mom to me." Sakura said as she hugged Huli.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan. Now, I'm going to go get started on dinner, I'll call you when it's all ready." Replied Huli, as she stood up, and dusted of her uniform. She gave a small smile, before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

When Huli was out of earshot, Sakura slumped down on the couch.

'_Great…I just made a promise to Huli-chan than I __**know**__ I can't keep!'_ Sakura thought to herself. As she closed her eyes

'_What am I going to do now? My least favorite cousin is moving in, my friends think I'm crazy, I just made an impossible promise, and I haven't heard from Sasuke all da-'_

Sakura's eyes shot open, and she bolted upright. That was it…Sasuke! Sasuke could help her feel better!

Sakura smiled, and reached for her purse which was resting on the coffee table. She dumped out the contents, and began rummaging through all of her stuff.

"Lipstick…mirror…pad…money….where is that stupid phone!" Sakura said in frustration. She looked back into her purse and in her pockets…but the phone wasn't there.

'_Okay…the last place I saw my phone was…on the table at the caf-'_Sakura began to think, but she stopped, when she had remembered the café.

Sakura closed her eyes, and heavily sighed as realization hit her. There was only one explanation, for her missing phone.

"…Saki…" Sakura whispered, closing her eyes as she sighed for like, the fourth time that day.

Like I said…what Saki wants…Saki gets.

**Author's Box :D!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been kind of wrapped up with my other story, and with my schoolwork! I promise I'll update soon! Probably not tonight but tomorrow most definitely! Hope you liked this chapter…it was a lot longer than my other ones so that's a good thing. Anyway, please vote in my poll, and check out my 2 other stories, kay?! :D! THANKIEZ**

**(Psst…Hey you…with the face! There's a button that says 'submit review'…I'm not implying anything…or am I?! Muahahaha you'll never know!)**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	5. Go The Only One

**Chapter Five**

**The Only One**

**Sorry for the slow updates you guys! I know it's been a while but it's hard to juggle three stories at a time. But, I normally update which ever story has the most reviews first so…yeah. Anywayz, I would like to dedicate this chapter to: All.IsAll and Shinefire for reviewing! Thankiez!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Not even in my dreams! T.T**

* * *

**Name:** Ramen

**What I Look Like: **RAMEN

**Age:** **RAMEN**

**Likes: **_Ramen, BELIEVE IT!_

**Dislikes:** Yucky Ramen (Even though there's no such thing)

**Goals:** To eat all the ramen I can

**Friends:** R-A-M-E-N

**Personality: **I'm hot and juicy…just like RaMeN!!

**Why I'm Here: **To become Hokage and pass a law that states: Everyone must eat ramen from the time they are born till the time they die…and when they die they must be buried with a bowl of ramen in their hands.

(A/N You can probably guess who that was even though he's no where in this chapter.)

* * *

**-Recap-**

Sakura closed her eyes, and heavily sighed as realization hit her. There was only one explanation, for her missing phone.

"…Saki…" Sakura whispered, closing her eyes as she sighed for like, the fourth time that day.

Like I said…what Saki wants…Saki gets.

**-End Recap-**

Sakura's face flushed with anger at her cousin's selfishness. Sakura should've known better than to leave that café without checking if she had everything first. The fact that her phone was missing didn't anger her…it was the fact that she couldn't call Sasuke.

Sakura…the girl that loved Sasuke…couldn't even talk to her own boyfriend.

And it was all Saki's fault.

Sakura grabbed the pillow nearest her, buried her face in it, and screamed at the top of her lungs. She was angry, she was sad, and she was irritated.

The pinkette slammed the pillow down and began punching it with all her might pretending that it was her cousin.

"TAKE THAT YOU SELF-CENTERED, UGLY, CONNIVING, UGLY, IRRITATING, UGLY, LITTLE WITCH!" Sakura yelled while beating up the pillow. Feathers and cloth debris rained in the living room as Sakura continued to punch the living daylights out of the bedding items.

In the kitchen, Huli furrowed her eyebrows for a moment as she saw a single feather floating in the house. She turned off the noisy stove fan, and heard muffled yelling and punching.

'_What on earth is going on in the living room?'_ the maid thought frantically as she put down her cooking utensils and ran to the living room. When she got there, Huli saw a peeved Sakura beating up the furniture…you make the call.

"Sakura…what in Davey Jones' locker are you doing!" Huli cried as she caught Sakura's fist before it could to pimp slap a vase.

A glass vase.

"I'm beating up Saki…what does it look like I'm doing?!" Sakura yelled as she pointed to a body pillow that was lying on the floor.

"Saki?" Huli asked while raising an eyebrow. "Sakura…Saki isn't anywhere in here! No, the only thing you're beating up is the living room which I am going to have to clean up!" The maid shouted, flailing her arms around for emphasis. Sakura frowned and turned to look at the destroyed room.

"Oh…woops…sorry Huli. I guess I got a little carried away. Don't worry about the mess…I'll clean it up" Sakura muttered while rubbing the back of her head. Said maid sighed but nonetheless gave Sakura a forgiving smile.

"Don't worry about it, dear…you're going through a lot right now…I understand." Huli reassured. "And by the way…did you get a chance to talk to Sasuke-san yet?

Sakura looked down at the floor and shook her head. "Well…actually, that's why the living room is sort of destroyed." She began not meeting Huli's questioning gaze. "You see, I went to go look for my cell phone in my purse but it wasn't in there, and I was upset because I couldn't talk to Sasuke-kun! And I know I had it when I was at the café so I figured…that Saki took it." Sakura muttered the last four words softly but Huli had heard her perfectly.

"Sakura…" Huli sighed. "Call me crazy but, did it ever occur to you that maybe **you** lost **you're** phone."

"But I'm responsible, Huli! I **never **lose anything! And do you really think that I'd start losing my stuff right when my preppy cousin moves in? Now, I wouldn't exactly call that a coincidence." Sakura protested. Huli only folded her arms and shook her head.

"Fine Sakura, but remember…you promised!" Huli said in a warning tone before starting to proceed back to the kitchen. Right when she was about to turn the corner though, Huli turned around and said one last thing before leaving. "Oh, and Sakura…you didn't exactly have to pulverize the living room just because you couldn't talk to Sasuke…that's why Benjamin Franklin invented house phones." And with that Huli went back to the kitchen and Sakura stood there looking dumfounded and feeling like an idiot.

* * *

**-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-**

* * *

Light streamed in on Sakura's face as dawn broke. The pinkette grabbed her pillow and put it over her face as if to block out the signs of morning. It was the Saturday after the phone incident which meant it was Monday, August 25.

Exactly one week until school started.

Sakura wanted to sleep the day away, but her alarm clock had other plans.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEP…BEEP…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEP…BEEP…BEEEEEEEEEEEE-**CRASH!**

Sakura had grabbed her pillow and slammed it against the annoying little pest we call an alarm clock. She sat up and narrowed her eyes at the broken, little mechanical device. She picked it up and stared at it. "So little…yet so freaking annoying. Who on earth would invent something so evil! Like, come on, who wants to be woken up every morning by a bunch of idiotic beeping?! It feels like I'm being cussed at! 'You're a –beep- that looks like a pile of –beep- who is a –beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-!'" Sakura mocked the broken machine. For a minute, she sat there wondering why the alarm clock even went off in the first place.

After all, Sakura only set the alarm clock when it was **really** important

She stood up and walked over to the bathroom rubbing her eyes along the way. She flicked on the lights which seemed to be abnormally bright this morning.

"Ah…the light…it burns!!" screeched Sakura shielding her eyes. She dizzily made her way to the sink and glanced at the calendar hanging up by the mirror.

On their three month anniversary, Sasuke had taken Sakura to a carnival and they went to a stand that sold custom-made calendars. The owner would take twelve pictures and arrange them so that they were in a calendar. This particular photo was of Sakura sitting in between Sasuke's legs and Sasuke with his arms wrapped around Sakura's stomach. Sakura was holding Sasuke's hands and the duo was both smiling.

Yes, Sasuke learned how to smile…it took 16 years, but he did it!

Sakura smiled at the picture, reminiscing about that day. It was hard to believe that it had been three months since then. Her gaze faltered to the date and she saw that it was circled. In big red letters, it read:

_6 m a_

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at the letters as she contemplated in her head what the meant. '_WTH is that supposed to mean?'_

'_**It looks like a math equation…maybe you have a math test next Monday. If you do, we're dead because, I know for a fact that you didn't study!'**_Sakura's inner replied.

'_-rolls eyes- Can you be any more stupid!? For one, why would I have a math test on the first day of school? For two, if it were a math test, I would've written: MATH TEST! And for three: If the test was next Monday…I would've put that on next Monday.'_ Sakura retorted knowingly.

'_**Okay, okay geesh, I was just trying to help! No need to get all technical about it!'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes and thought about the mystery that had just been laid out in front of her. After another minute of thinking however, she gave up, convinced that if it was important enough, it would come to her. She then turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She looked like the bride of Frankenstein.

(A/N I just realized how bride and Frankenstein rhyme! –gasp- and so did that! Hehe bride...Frankenstein…rhyme…YAY FOR RHYMING WERDS!)

She had drool marks on the side of her face and boogers in her eyes. She had B.O, and her hair was a poofy big mess. Her old, over-sized purple pajama shirt was stained and so was her non-matching baby-blue cheetah-print pajama pants. And on top of that, her morning breath was as stinky as a skunk-smelling wet dog and then some!

"I don't look THAT bad. Besides…it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone in my own house." Sakura lied to herself. She merely shrugged off her look and proceeded back to her bed. The bed-head grabbed her trash can and began throwing the last bits of her broken alarm clock away.

At the front of her room, Sakura heard knocking and the sound of her door opening. In walked a tired-looking Huli carrying a tray full of food.

"I made your breakfast already if you don't mind. I thought that you could use-WOAH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOCK!" Huli shouted, jumping back a bit spilling a little orange juice as she did so.

Sakura threw the last of the device into the trash and smiled innocently. "I have **no** idea what you're talking about."

Huli sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny." The maid replied sarcastically. "Why is it that you have such a hate for household items? Is there a problem we need to resolve, here?" Huli spoke as if Sakura were six years old. This made Sakura angry.

"I'm not a child, Huli-chan…it just feels like everything is out to get me! Saki, my alarm clock…and even school seems like it's coming faster than usual!" Sakura whined.

The maid sat the tray down on the nightstand before giving Sakura a helpful smile. "Well, I think you'll be back to your cheerful self once you see who's downstairs waiting for you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Unless it's Saki waiting for me to go punch her in her throat, I don't think I'll ever be 'cheerful.'" Sakura uttered.

"Well…only one way to find out." Huli sang as she skipped out of the room followed by a grumpy-looking Sakura.

When the two women entered the foyer, Sakura's spirits lifted when she saw who was waiting there.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled as she ran to him with her arms outstretched. She gave him a tight hug and looked up at him with heartfelt eyes. "Well…you look nice today!" She exclaimed, admiring Sasuke's get-up.

He was wearing a black T-shirt with ironed black jeans. Sasuke's shoes were Black Air Force One's and his hair was actually combed for a change. It was a simple look, but Sakura could tell that he tried.

Sasuke snorted and returned the hug. "I **always** look nice."

Sakura glared playfully at her boyfriend. "Yeah Mr. Modest, we all know that…but today you look…**very** nice…what's the occasion?" She asked.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and had a you-can't-be-serious look on his face. "Our anniversary." He said slowly.

'_Our anniversary! It's today?! So that's what 6 m. A stands for: 6 month anniversary! Crap, I forgot!'_ Sakura raged in her head. She pulled apart from Sasuke and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ano…I know that, silly! I was just…testing to see if **you** remembered, it's all good!" Sakura answered quickly while thinking of a lie. Sasuke just peered at her with a questioning look.

"Whatever." Was all he said even though inside he was sort of hurt that she forgot. '_Tch…6 months…and she forgets? WTH?!'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"I'll…I'll be right back." Sakura stuttered as she began running up the stairs and back into her room. It all made sense now…the alarm waking her up early…the mysterious date on the calendar…they were all little reminders.

And she had ignored them completely.

Sakura was so busy raging at herself that she didn't even notice Saki coming down the stairs in the other direction. When Saki saw her cousin coming at her, she quickly dodged out of the way afraid that they were about to collide. Sakura flew past acting as if Saki wasn't there.

When Saki reached the bottom of the spiral stair case, her eyes caught a glimpse of a young Uchiha sitting on the couch with his legs folded flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"Um...who are you?" Saki asked as she made her way over to Sasuke and sat down on the chair farthest him. But judging by the flowers in his hands, Saki assumed that he was her cousin's boyfriend that Sakura's mom had told her so much about.

Yes, even Sakura's mom falls for Saki's sweet and innocent act.

Sasuke looked up at her and frowned. "It's polite to give your own name before asking someone else's." he replied, only to receive a playful glare from Saki.

"Whatever…my name is Saki…I'm your girlfriends cousin by the way." Saki replied as she outstretched her left hand and waited for Sasuke to shake it. But Sasuke only sat there and gave her a quizzical look. (A/N is quizzical even a word?)

Saki half-chuckled and wiggled her hand towards Sasuke even more. "Go on, shake it! I'm not going to bite." Saki reassured. After a couple more seconds, Sasuke shook her hand and told her his name.

As Saki and Sasuke sat there, Saki played with locks of her hair trying to start a conversation. Nothing came to her. Finally, when Saki figured that she could be doing something more interesting, she got up and began to dust off her jeans. "Well, Sasuke, I must be going now. I've got things to do and people to see. It was nice meeting you, though." Saki said before beginning to walk towards the front door. Sasuke only nodded curtly, not letting his gaze falter.

The red-head put on a light sweater that was a dark ebony color, and grabbed her purse. She opened the door, ready to leave but stopped herself to say one last thing to Sasuke. "Oh…and happy anniversary!" She called happily from the threshold. Saki gave one last smile before exiting through the door.

By now, Sasuke was starring at the spot where Saki had last been. He couldn't believe that the first person to say 'Happy anniversary' to him was a stranger and not the person he was sharing the occasion with. It baffled him that Sakura wasn't the first person to say it, but Saki was.

But at the same time…it intrigued him

After all, Saki was the one who could tie with Sakura in a 'Good Looks' contest any day.

And Saki was the one who could actually remember the anniversary of a lifetime.

But Saki was also the one who manipulated people, made them think that she was perfect, and then leave them with nothing.

And poor Sasuke was falling right for it.

* * *

**Author's Box :D!**

**I loved that chapter! To me it was both deep and funny! Anyway, I know I haven't been a good author and updating but I just need motivation! Hint, hint…that's what the bluish-purpleish button that says 'Submit Review' is for!**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	6. Roku Dinner For Three?

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Dinner For…three?**

**Oi, sorry for the late update; I've had four projects due this month and I had NO help! Anyway, I want to thank my reviewers: **

**cutebutweirdlucy18: Lol, I hate her, too…and I created her!**

**Fjhei-hgrguirp2: Thanks, and I'll definitely take that under consideration**

**Superstar1713: Shhhhhh! You're gonna' spoil it!!!!**

**Okay, here goes…chapter six!**

**-Recap-**

After all, Saki was the one who could tie with Sakura in a 'Good Looks' contest any day.

And Saki was the one who could actually remember the anniversary of a lifetime.

But Saki was also the one who manipulated people, made them think that she was perfect, and then leave them with nothing.

And poor Sasuke was falling right for it.

**-End Recap-**

"Wait, wait, wait…she _forgot?_ Are you sure? That _so_ doesn't sound like Sakura-chan." Naruto half-yelled through the phone as Sasuke listened from the other end. He had to hold the phone an inch away from his ear, or else he would go deaf listening to Naruto scream.

"You don't have to shout, dobe. Remember, Sakura's right upstairs getting ready, and I'm sure she can hear you."

"Sorry, teme…so did she really forget your guys' anniversary?"

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes. Well, I'm sure it won't happen again…Sakura's not that type of person…she's probably just having an off day."

"Easy for you to say. You have, what, the perfect relationship with Neji's cousin?"

"She has a name, you know."

"So do you…its dobe."

"Whatever, teme…oh, I gotta' go. Hinata's calling. I'm taking her out to dinner tonight"

"Ramen?"

"I wish…I've finally decided to take her to a REAL restaurant."

"Like you can afford one…"

"Whatever, teme…sayonara."

"Hn."

Sasuke hung up his I-Phone, just as he heard footsteps emerging from the top of Sakura's spiral-staircase. Sasuke turned around to find Sakura adjusting her short emerald-green dress. Her hair had been curled and part of it had been pinned back, so that no loose, pink hair hung in her flawless, porcelain face. Her heels made Sakura tall enough so that she could actually fit in the crook of Sasuke's neck. She carried a green clutch, that matched her dress perfectly, and when Sasuke looked at her, Sakura smiled that perfect smile, showing all of her flawless teeth.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke said forgetting the recent event, and helping Sakura into her coat.

Sakura smiled cheekily. "Thank you Sasuke-kun and I'm sorry for…you know—"Sakura started but was cut off by Sasuke's gesture to stop talking.

"We have a fun evening ahead of us…try not to ruin it." Sasuke said as he opened the door, and the duo walked out of the house. Outside, the cold weather bit at Sakura's legs, making her shiver. Sakura tried to make her way to the parking lot, only to be pulled back, by her boyfriend.

"Sasuke, come on! It's cold out here!" Sakura whined as she tried to release Sasuke's grip from her wrist.

"If you go over there, you won't be any warmer." Sasuke reassured.

Sakura stopped her futile attempts to break free and sighed in frustration. "Of course I will! I'll be in your car…you know, where the heater is located!"

Sasuke smirked. "Who said we were _driving_?"

Sakura stared at her boyfriend like he was some sort of Cyclops that had emerged from the sky. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let out a slow sigh. "Sasuke…puh-lease tell me you brought your car."

"Nope, we're walking."

"Yeah, no. Do you see what I'm _wearing_?" Sakura asked referring to her short dress and stiletto heels.

"I never told you to wear that…that was your fault."

"B-but I'm c-cold!"

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha…nice to meet you."

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

Said man sighed and pulled Sakura into a hug. The smell of strawberry's and Angel perfume floated through the air, tempting Sasuke. Sakura smiled in her lover's embrace. She always felt safe in his arms, and she never wanted him to let go. They stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started.

"Hn."

"This is the best anniversary…thank you…"

Sasuke pulled back from Sakura and gave her a quizzical look. "It hasn't even started yet."

"I know." Sakura mumbled as she wiped a small tear from her jade orbs. "But I already know that it will be the best."

"Come on" Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura's arm lightly, leading her in the opposite direction of the parking lot. Sakura obliged and walked close to Sasuke suddenly not caring about the goose bumps on her arm. All she wanted was to be with Sasuke forever. And that was all.

**-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-**

"Sasuke Uchiha. We have reservations for tonight at six. Did you get that, blondie?" Sasuke asked Ino, the hostess, playfully. Ino glared at Sasuke, before turning to Sakura.

"Hey, Saku-Chan, fancy meeting you here." Ino giggled at her best friend. Sakura couldn't believe that she was having her anniversary dinner here, at Le Belle, where Ino worked as a hostess and waitress. Sure, Le Belle was a very expensive, upper-class restaurant, but Sakura wanted to be alone with her boyfriend. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, but he only gave her a wink.

"H-hey Ino, what's up?" Sakura asked in her most polite tone. She watched as Ino looked down at the solid-gold podium and searched for something in the log. Ino bit the end of her pen, before she finally looked back up at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Here you are…Sasuke Uchiha, reservation for two?" Ino asked, and Sasuke nodded curtly. Ino's eyes lit up cheerfully and she grabbed two menus from on top of her podium. "Right this way." Ino said before leading the couple to the back of the restaurant where the V.I.P. section was held. Ino stopped in front of a booth and stepped back so that Sakura and Sasuke could slide in. When they were settled, the blonde put two menus in front of Sakura and Sasuke, and pulled out her purple fuzzy pen, from behind her ear, and a small notepad from her bib-apron.

"And what can I get you to drink?" Ino asked Sakura, then Sasuke.

"Water."

"Coke, no ice."

Ino scribbled the orders on her pad before smiling and turning to go get the beverages. When Ino was out of earshot, Sakura looked at Sasuke intently. "Why are we eating here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "This is the most expensive restaurant in Konoha. What do you wannna' fly out to Paris and eat at Arpege?

"Sasuke…that's not what I meant. I could care less about where we're eating. We could be eating at Ichiraku's for all I care! It's just…I know Ino will be eavesdropping on us, and I kind of wanted to be alone with you tonight." Sakura stated with a small frown on her face.

"Ino won't eavesdrop if she knows it will cost her her job. It'll be fine, Sakura…trust me." Sasuke reassured, but Sakura still looked unconvinced.

"I'mma' go talk to Ino, to make sure she doesn't try anything." Sakura muttered before excusing herself. Sasuke sighed and turned his attention back towards his menu, not uttering a single word. Sakura walked away from the booth, and towards the front of the restaurant. Once she was there, Sakura made her way to the gold podium where Ino was currently talking to an elderly couple.

"Sorry…no reservation, not table…those are the rules." Sakura heard Ino say as she approached the podium. The man opened his mouth to protest, but Sakura quickly cut in before he could argue.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to steal the hostess for a quick second." Sakura stated, not caring how rude she sounded. Ino smiled a fake smile and only half-looked at her best friend.

"Uh, miss…I'm with another customer…please wait in line for service." Ino informed like she didn't know Sakura, but she gestured with a nod that her boss was only a few feet away evaluating her. Sakura quickly understood, but decided that her dilemma couldn't wait. She decided to talk to Ino a secret code that only they could understand.

"Uh…I just wanted to let you know that I love the SECRET sauce that you put in my salad. I also like the PRIVATE Booth that I'm sitting in. I love it because, now I know that I can say whatever I want WITHOUT ANYONE LISTENING. Do you understand?" Sakura asked. Ino smiled and winked when her boss wasn't looking. Then, as if nothing had happened, Ino turned back to the angry couple signaling that it was safe for Sakura to go eat dinner. Sakura turned around and began walking back to her table, with a proud smile on her face. "Communication is key." She mumbled under her breath.

"Are you finally over your paranoia?" Sasuke asked Sakura when she returned, not looking up from his menu.

"As a matter-a-fact, I am... no thanks to you!" Sakura shot back as she obtained her seat. After about five minutes of looking, the couple decided on what to eat, and waited for their waitress.

"So…" Sakura began.

"So…" Sasuke continued.

"Um…I heard your favorite band is playing this weekend…are you going?" Sakura asked trying to make small-talk. The lack of conversation was unusual even for Sasuke.

"Yeah, dad's client is getting the guys and me tickets, why?"

"Oh, just wondering. I heard on the radio they were giving out box seats to techno station, and I knew you liked them so—"but Sakura was cut off by Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"For one, they're called _Metro_ Station. And for two…why would you care?" Sasuke hissed. Sakura used to let this phase her, but now she was determined to fight back.

"Excuse me, but at least I'm _trying_ to have a conversation on our anniversary—"But Sakura was yet again cut off.

"You mean the anniversary that you forgot?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to bring that up."

"Well, it's not exactly something you can forget."

"Are you serious? Are you really arguing with me because, I don't know the name of some idiotic band that makes no decent music?"

"And, what, Beethoven does?"

"You're really acting like a complete jack—"

Ino then popped out of no where with her pen in one hand and notepad in the other. "Uh…are you guys ready to order, or is this a bad time?" Ino asked before Sakura could finish her sentence. She looked back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke with a worried expression on her face. Ino could feel the tension between the duo, but she dared not say a thing, as she was respecting Sakura's wishes.

"I'm not hungry." Sakura said bluntly not tearing her gaze away from Sasuke.

"Me neither." Sasuke agreed. Ino's worried expression deepened, but she knew she couldn't do anything. She had made a promise to her friend.

Then, all of a sudden, something clicked into Ino's mind. An imaginary light bulb shined above Ino's head as an idea struck. _'I promised Sakura that __**I**__ wouldn't interfere…but she never said anything about anyone else…'_ Ino thought. And with that, Ino turned on her heel and begin walking swiftly into the kitchen where her plan would soon begin.

**-In The Kitchen With Ino-**

Ino barged into the kitchen, with a mischievous smirk on her face. The chefs and servers all gave her a questioning look, but Ino ignored them all. The kitchen was a big room filled with stoves, ovens, microwaves, deep-fryers, and refrigerators. The air smelt like raw meet and greasy food, and the walls were painted an off-white color. Around Ino, chefs bustled around as they threw numerous meats on the grills and handed completed orders to the servers. Ino swiveled in and out of the chef's way, and finally made it to the side of her favorite and chef and close friend.

"Hey, Cho, what's up?" Ino said as she leaned on a counter close to Choji's work area.

"What do you want Ino? I'm a little busy at the moment." Choji replied gesturing to the stack of orders on the counter next to Ino.

Ino giggled at her friend. It was hard to believe that Choji already had a steady job even though he was only 16. Most 16-year-olds had part-time jobs, but Choji worked nights five days a week as if he were an actual adult that needed to. But anything that involved food immediately got Choji hooked, so it wasn't very surprising. "Choji…do you know where our new server is. I have to talk to her about something **very** important!" Ino said cheerfully.

Choji's eyes never left the deep-fryer as he answered Ino. "Yeah, she's over at table eight delivering my latest order. She should be back right about no—"

"Hey guys, what's up?!" came a female cheery voice from behind Ino and Choji, that cut off Choji's sentence.

"Now." Choji finished.

"Thanks Cho-Chan, I'll TTYL." Ino sang as she grabbed the girls hand and dragged her to the corner of the kitchen. The woman was a new server that had just started working where Ino and Choji worked. She was becoming a good friend to Ino, and now Ino had to ask her a favor.

"Hey girl…can I ask you a favor? It would mean a lot." Ino asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure you can, Ino…what's up?!" The woman asked as she held her circular servers-tray under her arm.

"Well, you know who Sakura and Sasuke are, ne?" Ino began. "Well, I just heard them arguing and I think someone needs to go remind them how perfect they are for each other. Normally, I would do it, but I promised Sakura I wouldn't interfere. And if _you_ do it, I wouldn't be breaking my promise."

The woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, but…how can I convince them that they have a great relationship, if I don't even know how their relationship is?"

"Just make something up! Tell them that they look cute together or something!" Ino informed, but the girl still looked doubtful. "Come on…I wouldn't be asking unless it was _really_ important." Ino pleaded. The server sighed after a minute before talking.

"What table?" she asked. Ino's face brightened as she began hopping up and down, hugging her friend.

"Table four! EhMeGawd, thank you! You're the best! I definitely owe you one!" Ino called as she began walking towards the exit. Ino's shift was finally over, but she wanted to make sure that her friend was happy before she left. Ino grabbed her purse and coat before leaving the restaurant.

Meanwhile, the server smirked maniacally as she exited the kitchen and made her way to table four. Her hazel eyes scanned for a pink blob, and her skin complexion was bright under the light of the restaurant. As she inched closer to the booth, the woman grabbed a hair band from out of her pocket.

Saki tied up her crimson-red hair.

**Author's Box :D!**

**I so thought this was a great cliffy! I would write more, but it's late and I have to get up early tomorrow. I like this chapter so don't burst my mood by flaming me! Also, please vote in the poll! The summaries are at the beginning of my profile, but you don't have to read them all. Just find a title that looks interesting and read it! Lol. PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU TO READ, REVIEW, AND VOTE; I'M ON MY HANDS AND KNEES! **

**Also, I have a question for fellow authors. When I upload a document, it always tells me that it has, like, 60 days of life. What does that mean? Please don't tell me that's how long I have until they delete my story! If you answer, it will be much appreciated.**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	7. Important Author's Not: Please Read!

**Author's Note**

**Important Please Read!**

**Hey there readers, but I have some bad news! As you know I am doing three stories: My Better Half, One World, and Naruto: Questions Answers and Songs. It's really hard to focus on all three stories at once and you know what they say: Don't bite off more than you can chew! And I am all stuffed up!!! So I've decided to focus on one story for now so I can make sure that that story is wonderful! The story I've decided to continue is One World because that one seems to be doing the best. Don't worry this story is NOT being discontinued, but it is being postponed!**

**I'm sorry for any inconvenience you may have. But if you would like to help me continue it, Pm me and I will TRY to put it in. I'm not making any promises though! Thank you guys!**

**With muchos koi,**

**MoMoUchiha **


End file.
